Things Change, People Change
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Cato and Clove have been best friends since they met at Camp Panem. But this year everything's changing. The rival camp is about to engage in a full out camp war and Clove wants nothing more than to leave when Cato gets a new girlfriend. But things are never easy when your in love with your best friend so Clove decides that she, and the camp, aren't going down without a good fight.
1. The Arrival

**Right, okay. If you read Gone With The Wind you would know that my laptop is broken and it had my plan on it so I can't write that. Good news! It may be fixed this month. :) In the meantime, I've come up with this AU fic. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own The Hunger Games.**

_"Cato! Cato!" Eight year old Clove dropped her mother's hand and sprinted towards the nine year old blonde boy making his way through the camp entrance gate._

_"Clove!" Cato ran towards her. They met halfway between Clove's parents and Cato's. They crushed each other in a bear hug, both of them laughing. _

_"Come on, Clove. We need to unpack your bags." Clove's mother called from a few metres away. Sighing, Clove wiggled out of Cato's grasp._

_"I'll see you later, Cato." Clove smiled and ran back to her mother, waving over her shoulder at her best friend._

Now sixteen, Clove smiled at the memory. She and Cato had been attending Camp Panem since she was six and he was seven. It had everything you could possibly imagine wanting to do, including horse riding and rowing, hockey and soccer. There were things for the younger kids and things for the older kids. Clove would be able to attend the summer camp for another three years and afterwards she was interested in becoming a councillor.

"Clove? Are you almost ready?" Clove's mother called from downstairs.

"Nearly, mom!" Clove yelled back, tossing an extra pair of trainers into her already bulging suitcase. Sighing, Clove ran a hand through her hair. Packing was hard work for her. She never knew just quite what to take. After ten minutes of struggling, she managed to zip her suitcase shut. She lugged it down the stairs and met her mother at the bottom.

"Clove dear, camp's just for the summer. You've packed like your never coming back." Her mother laughed.

"Shut up, mom." Clove laughed, but she wasn't serious. Her mother was one of the most important people in her life.

"We can arrange that, you know." Clove's older brother called from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Ryan!" Clove called back, smiling. Her brother was also pretty important to her.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ryan teased. Clove rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her.

"Come on; let's leave before he earns himself a punch." Clove said. They left the house and Clove threw her suitcase into the trunk of the car. Climbing into the passenger seat she said,

"I feel bad for you. You're left with Ryan."

"He's not that bad, Clove…I think." Her mother joked. He was only home for the summer, and Clove knew that her mother had missed him a lot seeing as it was his first year away from home. Clove pushed thoughts of college and her brother leaving again from her mind. Right now, she couldn't wait to get to camp.

-Line Break-

"I'll see you in three months, mom." Clove said, hugging her mother.

"I'll miss you, sweetheart." Her mother mumbled into Clove's hair.

"I'll miss you too, mom." Clove stepped away from her mother, straight into the boy stood behind her.

"I'll get you back for that, Clover. Stepping on my toes…You're mean."

"If you don't want to get walked into don't stand directly behind people, Cato." Clove said, rolling her eyes. He grinned at her and pulled her in for a hug. They'd been best friends since their first days at Camp Panem and Clove would never admit to him that she'd had a crush on him since she was fourteen.

"Hello, Cato." Clove's mother smiled warmly at the tall blonde boy.

"Hey, Mrs Fuhrman." Cato smiled back, releasing Clove.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Eleanor." She scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs Fuhrman." He responded. She laughed lightly and turned back to Clove.

"Have fun, sweetie. I'll see you soon. Keep her out of trouble, Cato."

"_I'm_ more likely to end up having to keep _him _out of trouble." Clove grinned. "See you soon, mom." Clove and Cato watched as her mother walked back to the car and drove away. As soon as she was out of sight, Cato picked up Clove's suitcase.

"Come on, Squirt. We're in District Two this year." Cato said, walking down that path. Clove followed closely behind him.

"Aren't we always?" She smirked. The Camp was huge, so it was separated into twelve sections known as 'Districts'. District One was the biggest, Two was the second biggest and so on. Twelve was the smallest. Clove's friends Katniss and Peeta was in Twelve, Johanna was in Seven, Cashmere and Marvel were in One, Annie and Finnick were in Four and Jackie was in Six.

"Well, yeah." Cato said. They reached their District. There were six cabins arranged in a spacious square, each containing five beds. Three cabins were for the boys and three were for the girls. Clove knocked once on the door of the third cabin in the girl's row.

"Come in!" Came a muffled reply. Clove pushed the door open and she and Cato walked in. The cabins in District Two were mad of stone, unlike Seven, where they were made of wood. Two summers ago, Clove and some others had painted the cabin she slept in a light blue. They had painted the other cabins in their District different colours too so that they didn't look so uninviting.

"Hey, Clove. Cato." A girl with a brown ponytail greeted them.

"Hey, Cassidy. Where are the others?" Clove asked as Cato set her suitcase down next to the only single bed. There were two bunk beds pushed against one wall and the single bed was opposite. Clove always claimed the bed for her own each year. The walls were covered in posters the girls had pinned up over the years and one was painted as a sunset.

"Beth's at the pier. I think Mel's with her. Vicky doesn't get here until a few hours." Cassidy responded, pulling a book out of her rucksack.

"Okay." Clove said. Her phone beeped in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the new message.

"Who is it?" Cato asked.

"Cashmere. She's almost here, can we go wait for her at the gate?" Clove asked.

"Sure." Cato smiled.

"See you later, Cassidy." Clove said, but got no reply as the girl was so engrossed in her book. Cato and Clove raced each other up to the gate.

"I win!" Clove yelled when they got to the gate.

"That's not fair, your smaller than me!" Cato whined.

"How does _that _make a difference?" Clove asked.

"It just does, okay?" Cato grinned.

"Hey, guys! Stop fighting for once, will ya?" Cashmere jumped out of her father's convertible, grinning, and ran towards the best friends.

"Hey, Cashmere." Clove smiled at her good friend.

"Hey, Clove. You alright?" Cashmere asked, but didn't wait for Clove's answer. She flew into Cato's arms. Clove thought it was a little strange. Sure, Cashmere and Cato were friends, but were they really so close that Cashmere would practically blank Clove to hug Cato?

Everything became clear when they started to kiss.

**Tadaaa, first chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it, guys and girls. :)**


	2. The Tennis Match

**Thank you for the positive feedback, it means a lot. And my laptop's fixed! Yay! :) I don't own The Hunger Games. :( Also, sorry if there's any issues with tense or point of view, because my other fic is 'I' and 'me' and stuff like that.**

"Clove? Are you okay, dear? You look a little pale." Cashmere asked after detaching herself from Cato's mouth. Clove eyed her hand, it was griping his.

"I…I'm fine. I just remembered- I haven't seen Johanna yet. She'll kill me if I don't go now." Clove responded, before bolting down the path.

"Clove!" Cato called after her, but she didn't look back. She kept running, past District One's area, past her own, and past all of them until them until she reached District Seven. She knocked on the door of the cabin Johanna shared with three others.

"What's up, Clove?" She asked when she opened the door. Clove couldn't reply, she was panting to heavily.

"Come in, sit down, and get your words out, stupid girl." Johanna said. Clove stepped inside and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Okay." She said after she'd got her breath back. "Basically, I got here less than an hour ago. Cashmere asked me to go meet her at the gate, so Cato and I went. Then she arrived and…Well, they're dating I guess."

"How do you know they're dating?" Johanna asked calmly. Only a few people knew about my crush on Cato, and she was one of them. Clove had been close friends with Johanna, Katniss and Annie for years. She had been friends with Cashmere for a while, but their friendship wouldn't be the same for a while now.

"Well as soon as Cashmere saw Cato, she rammed her tongue down his mouth." Clove sighed, raking a hand through her hair. Johanna detached an axe from a plaque on the wall. Because their cabins were right next to the camp's woods, they had display axes on the walls. She started to march out of the cabin, but Clove caught her by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to hit him." Johanna replied, deadly calm.

"With an axe?! You can't do that, Jo!" Clove pointed out. Johanna frowned and dropped the axe.

"Fine. But it's nearly lunch time. I'm so going to flick peas at him."

"Deal." Clove moved from the chair and threw herself down on Johanna's bed.

"You know, he could have told me. I wouldn't have been as upset because it wouldn't have been such a shock." Clove sighed.

"But two are, like, _made _for each other." Johanna said, sitting next to Clove with her legs crossed.

"I get why he wouldn't want to be with me, though. I'm a year younger than him. We text and Skype all the time, but we only ever see each other in person when we're here and the occasional weekend. Anyway, he's my best friend. I wouldn't want to lose our friendship." Clove continued.

"He's still a prat." Johanna pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Let's just go to lunch." Clove said. They exited the cabin and walked up to the cafeteria. When they got there, the girls both picked up sandwiches and went to join Katniss, Annie, Finnick, Jackie and Peeta at their usual table.

"Hey, guys!" Annie squealed. She was always excited to see everyone on the first day, and her friends eardrums suffered because of it.

"Hey." Clove smiled.

"We saved a seat for Cato." Jackie said, pointing at the empty seat next to Clove. Johanna reached over and grabbed a random boy's arm.

"What the-" He started, but Johanna had already pulled him into the seat.

"Just sit there and laugh at everything Clove says." Johanna said in an intimidating voice.

"Jo, that's not necessary." Clove frowned. The boy let out a loud, over the top laugh.

"Good, like that." Johanna smiled, ignoring Clove.

"What's your name anyway, kid?" Clove asked, earning another laugh.

"Seriously." She frowned. He looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen.

"Sam. I'm staying in District Three." He said quietly.

"Oh, I know you! You made something in electronics last year and I think I set fire to it or something." Katniss said. The boy frowned and nodded.

"Clove? You alright?" Clove turned her head at the sound of Cato's voice.

"She's fine." Johanna snapped. Cato frowned at her slightly before turning to Clove again.

"Why is there some scrawny kid sat in my seat?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Sam. He likes electronics." Clove smiled. Sam laughed nervously.

"Um…Alright then. I'm gonna go sit with Cash and Gloss, then. But you're coming jet skiing with me later, okay?"

"Sorry, she's busy with me all day." Johanna said. Clove subtly elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a scary look. She didn't want Cato to think anything was up.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." Clove smiled warmly at him and waved as he walked away.

"What was _that_? You're meant to be pissed off!" Johanna whispered so that the others couldn't hear her.

"No, I'm not! I'm not going to waste my time here being angry with him. He's my best friend, for God's sake!" Clove whispered.

"Not anymore. He chose _her_." Johanna pointed at the table where Cato was sat with his arm draped over the back of Cashmere's chair.

"Look Johanna, I appreciate you being there for me. I really do. But he's still my best friend, that hasn't changed. That will _never _change." Clove said. Sam laughed again and Johanna shot him a glare.

"Not now, Sam!" She hissed.

"I'll be on the tennis court if anyone needs me." Clove sighed, abandoning her half-eaten sandwich and exiting the cafeteria.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Clove! What are you doing out here on your own?" Cashmere asked, letting herself into the tennis court.

"Oh, just hitting a few around." Clove responded, not really wanting to speak to her.

"Fancy a game?" Cashmere asked, picking up a racket that a previous camper had abandoned. _Right._ Clove thought. _She still thinks we're friends._

"Why not?" Clove forced a smile.

"But let's make it interesting. Winner gets fifty bucks?" Cashmere grinned.

"Okay." Clove picked up the ball to serve it. A small group of campers from District One and District Two had gathered outside the metal fence, watching to see who would win. Clove served the ball, and Cashmere hit it back. They went on for a few minutes until Cashmere scored the first point.

"Go Cashmere!" A boy from her District yelled.

"Fifteen-luff." Cashmere smiled. Clove frowned slightly. Cashmere served the ball and Clove hit it back with such a speed that Cashmere couldn't get anywhere near it.

"Woo, Clove!" Jackie yelled from the fence.

"Fifteen-fifteen." Clove said, imitating Cashmere's sickly sweet smile. The game eventually went to deuce, with Clove winning the first advantage point and then the game.

"Good game, Clove. I'll stop by Two with your money later." Cashmere said, shaking Clove's hand. She glanced at the watch Clove was wearing.

"I'm late for meeting Cato!" She yelled, desperately trying to zip her tennis racket back into its holder.

"Of course you are." Clove muttered.

"What was that?" Cashmere asked, trying to unjam the zip.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to hit a few more." Clove smiled. She picked up the tennis ball and thwacked it with her racket. It went sailing through the air and hit Cashmere on the nose.

"Ow!" She squealed, finally managing to zip up the holder.

"Oh, sorry Cash! I wasn't looking!" Clove lied.

"It's okay Clove, it happens." Cashmere scowled before running off to meet Cato. Clove dropped her tennis racket on the ground and let herself out of the court. Jackie linked her arm through Clove's.

"That, my friend, was a nice hit." Jackie grinned, The girls laughed before walking off to fine their other friends.


	3. The Fight

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :( If you're looking for more Clato, go read my finished fic A Sword Is Like A Knife. I'm halfway through the sequel to it. :)**

**Cato**

"This is your cabin, right?" Cashmere asked, gesturing to the middle cabin on the boys' row of District Two cabins.

"Yeah. Go right in." Cato responded. Cashmere smiled and pushed the door open. Cato finished typing out a message to Clove and shoved in his pocket, looking up just in time to see a blue bucket tip over on top of the door, the contents falling directly onto Cashmere's head. She screamed as honey covered her from head to toe.

"Cato, what the fuck is with you?!" She yelled.

"That wasn't me, Cash. Why don't you go shower? We can hang out later." Cato said, trying to hide his smile.

"Fine, but I want you to find out who this." She frowned, before stomping off to her cabin District One.

"I think I already know." Cato muttered to himself before turning on his heel and heading towards District Seven.

"Honey? What honey?" Johanna Mason asked sweetly once Cato had found her shooting hoops in her District area.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jo. Don't play dumb." He sighed, irritated.

"You're the dumb one!" She cried, jabbing him in the chest.

"Ow! How am _I _the dumb one?!" He asked, rubbing his chest and scowling at Johanna.

"You're dating _Cashmere_. Of all the people to break her heart with…" Johanna muttered the last part to herself. Cato figured that he wasn't meant to hear it, so he ignored the last part.

"What's wrong with Cashmere?" He frowned.

"She's about as clever as a brick, for starters. You hardly know her. You live in New York, she lives in California. That's a two to three day drive! When did you start liking her anyway?" Johanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we were always friends. We started talking on Facebook in May and she asked me to be her boyfriend about three weeks ago." Cato replied, still frowning.

"And you don't find her even the least bit annoying?" Johanna asked, smirking.

"Well…Sometimes. But she's a good person underneath it all, Jo. I promise. Besides, the girl I was in love with for years clearly isn't interested in more as anything more than a friend…" He trailed off.

"Who? Who was the girl?" Johanna asked, her eyes wide. _Does she know? _Cato thought. _Does she know that I like Cashmere, but I'll always love Clove as well? She can't. Can she?_ Before he could answer her, his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw that he had one new message from Clove.

"I have to go, Jo. I'll see you later, at dinner."

"No! You have to tell me!" She shouted at Cato's retreating figure. Johanna stomped her foot in annoyance, think about how stupid boys could truly be.

-Line Break-

"Here." Cato said, buckling Clove's lifejacket over her front.

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm driving." Clove smiled.

"Fine. But only because I trust you not to crash, Squirt." The two teenagers walked over to the Jet Ski. They were both wearing wet suits and lifejackets. Instead of going the next day, they had decided to go that day because of the whole Cashmere-covered-in-honey thing.

"Quit calling me Squirt." Clove frowned, sitting at the front of the Jet Ski.

"You're too small for me to _not _call you Squirt." Cato grinned, sitting down behind her. Clove started up the Jet Ski and together they zipped across the ocean. The summer camp was in Maine and had a private strip of beach. It was summer of course, so the water was warm. Cato smirked and reached his foot forward, slamming it down onto the gas pedal. Clove screamed as they zoomed further and further away from camp on the Jet Ski. When the camp was finally out of sight the Jet Ski stopped moving, almost throwing Cato and Clove off in the process. Cursing, Clove tried to restart the engine. It refused to start up again.

"_Fuck._" She muttered, and then stood and turned around to talk to Cato.

"This is all your fault. We're stranded in the middle of the ocean!" She yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know it was low on gas!" Cato yelled back, standing up so that he towered above her.

"You almost killed us both anyway!" Clove folded her arms over her chest.

"Sorry for wanting to have some fun with my best friend!" Cato shouted, narrowing his eyes at Clove.

"What was that? I'm you 'best friend'? If that were true, you would have _told _me you were dating Cashmere!" Clove exploded.

"Is that what this is all about? Were you being weird with me because I didn't tell you?" Cato's eyes softened and he rested his hand on Clove's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Squirt. I should've told you."

"I don't want to hear your apologies!" Clove screamed, finally losing her cool. She had been keeping in her emotions all day, and Clove wasn't sure if she wanted to scream in rage, cry, laugh, or do all three. She shoved Cato hard in the chest. He took a step backwards, losing his balance slightly. Clove took the opportunity to shove him again. This time, he fell with a _splash _into the ocean.

"Clove! I know I deserved that…I'm sorry, okay?!" Cato yelled from the water after he had resurfaced. Clove desperately tried to restart the engine again before Cato could climb back onto the Jet Ski. After a few tries, the machine shuddered back to life. Clove grinned down at Cato.

"Goodbye, Cato." She said, spinning the Jet Ski in a circle and taking off in the direction of camp. Clove ignored his shouts for her to come back, blinking back tears before they could leave her eyes. _I'm terrible. I just left my best friend, the boy I've had a crush on for two years, stranded in the ocean. He's going to have to swim at least a mile to get back to the shoreline. _She thought to herself as she stopped the Jet Ski next to the pier. She pulled herself onto the wooden boardwalk and ran off to find Katniss, Jackie and Johanna.

**:O Naughty Clove. **


	4. The Rose Bush

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :(**

"You left him in the middle of the ocean? That's incredible!" Johanna laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. Clove had told her friends everything that had happened less than twenty minutes ago.

"Don't, I feel horrible!" She wailed, throwing herself into a cushioned chair. Her, Johanna, Jackie and Katniss were all in Clove's cabin talking about the Cato issue.

"Sweetie, he deserved it." Johanna smirked.

"Maybe if you tell Cato how you feel he would understand why you were so mad. At the very least, he won't hold a grudge." Jackie suggested. She was sat on the floor cross-legged, painting Katniss' finger nails.

"Hell no. I'd only lose my friendship with him. Well, what's left of it." Clove sighed.

"You never know until you try." Katniss said.

"Just because it worked for you and Puke-a doesn't mean it'll work for Clove." Johanna grumbled. She hated a lot of people, and Katniss' boyfriend was one of them.

"It's _Peeta_." She snapped. Katniss and Johanna were good friends, but they often argued over small, stupid things.

"I think you should tell him." Jackie said, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't. I mean, he's a year older than me. I know that's not really much, but it might seem so to him. And he lives in New York, I live in Maine. He has a girlfriend, anyway. You know I could never compete with Cashmere even if Cato _was _interested in me." Clove sighed.

"Clove, you've been sounding more and more like a lovesick teenager lately. You sound like…Like Cashmere! Man the fuck up and do something about your situation!" Johanna yelled.

"New York isn't even that far from Maine. It's closer than California, anyway." Katniss pointed out.

"You're right. I'm not going to tell him how I feel, but I'm not going to sit here wallowing in my own self-pity. There are people out there going through way worse than me, and I'm no wimp. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Cato and apologise for abandoning him in the middle of the ocean." Clove scooped up her thin jacket and all but ran out of the room.

He was in the orchard when she found him. Years ago, the summer campers planted apple trees in their last year so that they would be remembered by everyone. Now, the campers planted trees and that was why the woods around District Seven were so big.

"Cato." Clove called. He turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

"I know you must think I'm horrible, but-" Clove started, but she was cut off by Cato tackling her sideways into a rose bush.

"_Fuck_!" Clove yelled, pulling a thorn out of her forehead. She was about to ask him what the hell he had been thinking, when a horse thundered past them. It looked like it had been spooked, and the way it was going it would had knocked Clove to the ground and snapped her in half.

"That's not one of our camp's horses. It's got a different branding." Clove pointed out, frowning.

"It looks like one of Camp Capitol's." Cato said, also frowning. Camp Capitol was situated in the hill range across from the fields of Camp Panem. They had been enemies ever since their leader, Snow, and Camp Panem's leader Cinna had gotten into a fight years ago. They had various fights between campers from each camp seeing as they shared a lake. In the past, Camp Panem had only lost a few campers to Camp Capitol. Clove's ex-friend Glimmer and her ex-boyfriend Brutus were two of them. They had dated when she was fifteen and he was seventeen, but she called it off after a few months because she was in love with Cato. He had followed Glimmer, who had left when she was fourteen, to Camp Capitol a year after. Last year, Brutus had been at the lake holding hands with Glimmer and Cato had punched him in the face for leaving Camp Panem.

"Are they stirring trouble again?" Clove asked, rolling out of the bush.

"When are they _not_?" Cato snorted, also pulling himself out of the rose bush.

"Oh God Clove. I'm taking you to Mrs Everdeen. You've you blood everywhere."

"No, I'm fine. They're just thorns." Clove knew that Mrs Everdeen would tell Prim, who would tell Katniss, who would only worry.

"Nope. I'm taking you." He picked up off of the ground and placed her on his back.

"Why are you being nice to me? You saved my life and now you're giving me a piggy back when all I did was abandon you in the middle of the ocean." Clove asked.

"You're my best friend. Sure, we argue. But we always make up and I'm guessing you came here to apologise anyway." He replied. He carried her the rest of the way in silence. On the way, they passed the horse. It had been darted and a vet was on its way.

"Mrs Everdeen, Clove got pushed into a rosebush." Cato said when Mrs Everdeen opened the door to the small infirmary.

"Who pushed her?" Mrs Everdeen asked, clearly confused.

"Um…Me." Cato said, placing Clove on a bed and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Silly boy. Well, you had better help me get these thorns out then." Mrs Everdeen said, walking over to a cupboard and fetching some kind of medical cream as well as a cloth. Cato pulled a thorn out of Clove's upper arm and she winced slightly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling the next one out more gently. When they had removed all of the thorns, Mrs Everdeen cleaned the cuts out with the cloth that she had wet and then covered them with the cream. Because Clove was pale, you could hardly see the cream.

"There you go, Clove. You can go now. Tell Katniss to send Prim up later for her shift, just in case she's forgotten." Mrs Everdeen said, smiling warmly at Cato and Clove.

"She won't have, being a doctor is all Prim talks about! But I'll tell Katniss." Clove said, smiling back as she slid off the chair. Cato slid his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the door.

"Want to do something? Or do you want to rest until your cuts are gone?" Cato asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Do I look like I want to rest? Let's do something fun. Dinner isn't for another two hours." Clove replied.

"Okay…Race you to the archery range?"

"You're _so _on."


	5. The Revenge Plan

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :(**

"We need a plan."

"I agree, but what should we do?"

"We should-"

"No, we could-"

"Or we might-"

"I think that-"

"SHUT UP!" Johanna yelled, silencing the crowd that had gathered in Cato's cabin in District Two. He had kicked his roommates out. Twenty campers had been invited and it was way past midnight.

"If we're going to get revenge on Camp Capitol, we need to have organisation. Trust me; I know a _lot _about revenge." Johanna continued once everyone had quietened down. She shot a smirk in Cashmere's direction.

"Why don't we keep it simple? We don't have to spook a horse to get back at them." Clove said thoughtfully.

"I agree, we should keep things old school." Cato added. The camper's goal was to get back at the rival camp for almost taking out Clove and breaking another camper's arm with their horse plot. The campers of Camp Panem didn't like to be made to look like fools. Especially Johanna and Clove, which is why they had called the meeting. The girls had decided to have it late at night so that Cinna or Haymitch, a camp mentor, didn't find out and put a stop to whatever plan they managed to cook up.

"Water balloons!" Marvel yelled suddenly, causing Peeta to jump.

"What?" Johanna asked.

"Well, the campers there dress pretty weirdly and wear lots of makeup. Water balloons will _really _piss them off." He grinned.

"Okay, that's good. But we need more than just water balloons. We're trying to show them that they shouldn't mess with us." Clove said. She turned to Johanna, noticing the evil grin she wore.

"What if we didn't just put water in them? I'm sure we have food dye _somewhere_." Johanna said. Clove looked at her for a moment before she started grinning also.

"I like the way you think, Jo." Clove said before turning to Jackie. "We need some kind of strategy."

"Well, Camp Capitol is pretty big so we should split into groups of four to cover the whole place. One group can take the campers in the cafeteria, one the campers in the cabins, one the campers in their arts and crafts facility , one the campers in their library and one can get the campers in their sports facilities." Jackie suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"So we'll have me, Clove, Cato, Marvel and-"

"Me." Cashmere said. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"And Cashmere. We'll take the cafeteria. Jackie, Katniss, Enobaria, Thresh and Gloss can take the library. Delly, Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Rue take the cabins. Gale, Madge, Beetee, Wiress and Lyme, you guys take the sports places. Cecilia, Woof, Lavinia, Bonnie and Twill can take the arts and crafts facility. We'll Jet Ski over the lake to get there whilst they're asleep and launch the assault halfway through their breakfast time, at 10:00. Not all of them will be eating, so make sure you're not spotted until you need to be. We'll meet back at the lake at exactly 10:30. Anyone not there by 10:35 will be left behind."

"Johanna and I can take of the water balloons." Clove added.

"Yeah. You can all go now." Johanna said. After everybody else had left, Cato offered to help them with the water balloons.

"Sure. There's a shitload of them in the storage shed that they're keeping for the last day. Got get as many as you can and meet us in the kitchen." Clove said. Cato nodded and the three left the cabin. The girls went left and Cato went right.

"Did you see Cashmere's face when I put you and Cato in the same group?" Johanna asked once Cato was out of earshot.

"I don't get what her problem is. We used to be friends, before she started dating Cato." Clove responded as they turned the corner and stepped onto the path to the kitchen.

"It's because you're his best friend." Johanna said, pulling a hair pin out of her pocket and kneeling down to inspect the lock on the kitchen door.

"So?"

"So she's you as a threat. You know him better than anyone. You understand him, he understands you. You make him laugh and smile. Plus, a lot of guys think you're pretty hot. Cashmere knows all that, and she doesn't like it at all." She bent the hairpin out of shape and inserted it into the lock. After a few minutes, the door clicked open. Clove stayed silent, searching cupboards and draws, until she found some green food dye.

"Got some." She said, shoving the pack of ten bottles into her jacket pocket.

"Me too. Let's get out of here before Haymitch comes rooting around for some alcohol." Johanna responded, shoving a ton of red food dye and a few tins of baked beans into her rucksack.

"What are the baked beans for?" Clove asked as they ran down the path back to District Two.

"If those idiot campers from Camp Capitol hate getting with coloured water, they're gonna be _pissed _if they get hit with a balloon full of baked beans."

-Line Break-

The girls only had to wait a few minutes before Cato burst into the toilets, arms full of packets of water balloons.

"Jesus Cato, did you leave any for the last day?" Johanna asked, scowling.

"Nope. So get filling them." Cato said, grinning and dumping the packets onto the floor. Groaning, the two girls picked up a packet each and approached the sinks. Carefully, they filled each balloon with water with red or green dye. The last fifteen balloons were filled with the baked beans Johanna had stolen.

"Can't…Fill…Another…Balloon." Clove groaned. Johanna let out an exhausted sigh in agreement. Cato checked his watch.

"Don't worry ladies. It only four o'clock in the morning- that means it took you two hours to fill two hundred balloons." He said cheerily.

"What?!" Johanna screeched.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Ludwig! We need to leave at nine! We need to get some sleep!" Johanna grabbed her now empty rucksack and dashed out of the bathrooms. Clove was too busy almost falling asleep on her feet to move away from the sink.

"Come on, Squirt. I'll carry you back."


	6. The Attack

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I don't own The Hunger Games.**

"Rise and shine, Squirt." Cato said, ripping the curtains open.

"Ahh!" Mel, one of the girls Clove shared a cabin with, screeched.

"Clove, tell your idiot of a boyfriend to close the bloody blinds." Beth grumbled, rolling over in her bed so that she was facing the wall.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my next victim." Clove mumbled into her pillow. Cato grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of her bed. She landed with a thump on the floor. Cato held in his laughter, knowing that if he didn't she'd only punch him in the gut.

"Come on, Clove. Get changed, we have places to be. Remember?" Cato reminded her. Rolling her eyes, Clove pulled herself off of the ground and stumbled into the bathroom. Cato threw himself onto Clove's bed, tucking his hands behind his head.

"When are you going to grow a pair and ask her out?" Vicky asked.

"Umm…I'm dating someone else." Cato said. He didn't really know them that well, and he got the feeling that they were about to ask a lot of awkward questions.

"Yeah, Cashmere. We know. But it's so obvious that you like Clove." Mel sighed.

"Er…"

"See, you don't even know what to say. If you like Cashmere you'd defend your relationship." Beth pointed out, smirking.

"Hey, I _do _like Cashmere. She's nice when you get to know her…But she's not Clove." Cato responded.

"Aww!" The girls all squealed, except for Cassidy.

"Shut up, girls. It's obvious that they're not going to get together just yet. They wouldn't want to ruin their friendship if things were to go wrong." She explained.

"Exactly! Thank you, Cassidy." Cato smiled, shutting up when Clove walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on then, Cato. Let's go kick Capitol ass." Clove grinned. Cato stood up, and they raced each other down to the lake.

-Line Break-

"I'm not sure about this." Clove muttered, referring to the fact that her and Cato were to share a Jet Ski.

"You know, judging by last time." She added.

"We'll switch partners!" Cashmere called from the Jet Ski next to them

"Um, sure. Thanks, Cash." Clove said, shooting Cashmere a fake smile as she approached Marvel. He was sitting at the front of the Jet Ski.

"Move over, Quaid." Clove smirked. Knowing his place, Marvel scooted backwards so that Clove could drive.

"Good boy." She patted his head.

"I'm not a dog, Clove." Marvel insisted, swatting her hand away. Marvel and Clove had had an easy friendship since they were ten. There was no drama and they trusted each other, just the way Clove liked it.

"Race you to the other side!" Cato yelled. Cashmere had her arms firmly wrapped around his waist and she was giggling like a maniac.

"Oh, you are so on!" Clove yelled back, revving the engine before zooming off down the lake. Cato sped after her, eventually over taking her and beating her to the other side by a fraction.

"Stick that in you juice box and suck it, Clove!" Cashmere laughed, hopping off the Jet Ski and attacking Cato's mouth with her own.

"The next round's _mine_." Clove muttered as she turned to go and fin Johanna. She walked off, muttering the same lie in her head. _It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt._

"Johanna!" Clove yelled when she saw her. The other girl was stood a few metres away, next to the body of a Camp Capitol camper.

"Did you _kill _him?!"

"What? Of course not!" Johanna scowled. "He's just unconscious."

"Well, I guess that's a relief." Clove smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I've given each team leader their balloons. I have ours. Katniss has some, as do Finnick, Gale and Cecilia. One team's already on their way to their set place. If you're all ready, we can go." Johanna said, hauling a bag of water balloons onto her shoulder.

"Well, _I'm _ready. _Marvel's _ready. Cato and Cashmere are…Busy." She sighed. Johanna glanced over in the direction of Cato, Cashmere and Marvel. Snorting, Johanna marched over to them and wrenched them apart.

"We're here for a reason! Making out is not the reason!" Clove could hear Johanna yelling from where she was stood. She jogged over to them to hear their response. Slowly, the teams were starting to leave the lakeside and get to their places.

"_Sorry_,Johanna. Just because you're too cold-hearted to ever anyone…" Cashmere muttered the last part to herself, but Johanna still heard her.

"I've loved before, okay? It was pointless and I'll never do it again because relationships only last if you're _completely _devoted to your partner. Losing your independence to someone who doesn't even love you is stupid, Cashmere." Johanna spat.

"Hey! I _am_ devoted to Cato, so maybe losing my independence wouldn't be that bad!" Cashmere snapped back.

"But is he devoted to you? Or is there some other girl he'll always prefer to you?" Johanna asked, smirking. Clove's whole body tensed as Cato glanced at her. It was the smallest of glances, she hardly caught it, but it was there. When the Johanna said the words, he glanced at her.

"I think we should just get to the cafeteria before the Capitol freaks are done with their caviar breakfast." Marvel said before Cashmere could reply to Johanna.

"Great idea Marvel." Cato said, falling in step next to Clove as the group walked towards Camp Capitol's cafeteria. A few faint screams of anger were heard every now and again, but the camp was so big that barely any were heard. Quietly, the group crept up to the double doors of the cafeteria that had been pulled shut. Johanna handed out the balloons full of coloured water and baked beans and whispered,

"Bonus points if you get the hair." Before charging into the doors, knocking them open. Clove sprinted into the room after Johanna, closely followed by Cato the Marvel, and finally Cashmere. The balloons flew around the room, soaking every Capitol Camper or covering them in baked beans. Some of the more daring campers threw food back, but it was easily dodged. The rival campers were squealing, crying messes by the time the group from Camp Panem were done. Clove laughed as their enemies, including Glimmer and Clove's own ex-boyfriend, skid around the floor, sliding on baked beans and water. They looked terrible. Their make-up had run and their over the top clothes that they were always provided with were now stained bright orange. Johanna checked her watch and gave Clove the signal to get the hell out of there. She turned and gestured to Marvel, who told Cato, who grabbed Cashmere's hand. They sprinted away from the mess, down the hill towards the lake where their getaway vehicles were awaiting them.

**I honestly don't know why this took me so long to write, I guess I'm just lazy. :)**


	7. The Strike Back

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :O**

"Heya Clove." Marvel said, walking into the dark haired girl's cabin. It had been two days since the attack on Camp Capitol and all of the campers were on edge, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hi Marvel." Clove smiled. She had been lying down with her head dangling off the foot of the bed, but she sat up and moved over so that Marvel could take a seat next to her.

"So, whatcha' doing?" He asked, moving a pillow so that he could sit down.

"Not much. Just thinking, really." She responded absentmindedly.

"I bet I know what you're thinking about." Marvel smirked.

"I bet you do." Clove said, refusing to play along.

"I know you like Cato and all, but…I think you need to move on." He sighed.

"I know that, Marvel. And trust me, I _want _to move on. But it's hard, you know?" Clove leaned her head against Marvel's shoulder, also sighing. When Johanna had been too violent to go to with her problems, Clove had always gone to Marvel for support.

"I understand, Clove. When I dated Jackie, it took me _months _to get over her. But I did. I'm just going to be honest here; you're mentally stronger than me. You'll get over Cato in no time." Marvel poked Clove's forehead and she moved her head so Marvel could stand up.

"I suppose so. Was there anything you wanted? Or did you just come here to wallow in my misery with me?" Clove asked, only half joking. Marvel glanced at the framed picture on Clove's nightstand. It was of her, Johanna and Cato when they were ten years old.

"I just came to say that if you ever want to talk to a friend that isn't A: Dating Cashmere or B: A bitch, then you know where to find me. We can do anything you want. See you later, Clove." Marvel smiled and waved before stepping out of the room again. Clove reached under her bed and pulled out her laptop. She flipped it open and typed in her password. Her Facebook page popped up and she started to read through her friends status updates. Clove rolled her eyes when she realised that most of the status were written by Cashmere saying 'I love Cato!' Or 'Cato is my amazing guy!' There were several photos of the two together as well. There was one update from Cato that made Clove laugh. It said 'Help me.' Clove flipped her laptop shut and slipped on her shoes.

"I hope Marvel's in his cabin." She muttered to the empty room before slipping out of the cabin into the heat.

"Clove! Hey, Clove!" Clove turned around, immediately recognizing Cato's voice. He jogged over to her, pulling Cashmere along with him.

"Hey, Cato. Cash." She smiled.

"What are you doing out in the heat of the day? I think half the camp's down by the beach." Cato asked. It was one of the hottest days of the summer, and some of the campers had decided to spend the day at their private stretch of beach.

"I could ask you the same question, you know." Clove laughed.

"Well, I think it's obvious what _we're _doing." Cashmere grinned.

"I see. I'm heading over to Marvel's cabin. He said I could go do something with him." Clove explained.

"Marvel…Asked you out?" Cato frowned, misinterpreting Marvel's friendly invitation.

"Umm…Yes." Clove lied. A small part of her wanted to make Cato jealous. or at the very least make him aware that she was, in fact, a girl.

"You're going out…With Marvel." Cato frowned.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not a problem is it?" Clove asked, smiling sweetly.

"No. Not at all." Cato said, his whole body stiff.

"Good. I'll see you guys later then." Clove smiled again before turning and running down the path to District One.

-Line Break-

"Marvel, I'm an idiot." Clove groaned, bursting into his cabin. Then she realised he was talking to one of his friends, Messalla.

"You, out. Now." Clove snapped. Messalla got up and ran from the room. Clove flopped down onto the bed opposite Marvel's.

"What did you do now?" Marvel asked, putting his phone to the side so he could listen to Clove.

"I _may _have told Cato that you…Asked me out." Clove mumbled. Marvel burst out laughing.

"Me? Ask you out? Clove, you're like a sister to me! How did he even _believe_ that?" He spluttered. Eventually, Clove started to laugh with him.

"I know! He went all weird when I told him." She said.

"Sounds like jealousy." Marvel smirked. "So, here's what we'll do. Cato and Cashmere are bound to show up at the beach at some point. We'll go there too. They'll think we're on some kind of date."

"Marvel, you genius boy." Clove smiled, standing up. Marvel stood also and linked their arms. Just as they stepped outside of the cabin, Marvel's eyes widened in realisation.

"What?" Clove asked, worried.

"Cato's going to beat the crap out of me."

-Line Break-

Cato was so unbelievably bored that he felt like he might explode any second. He'd try to listen to Cashmere, realise what she was saying was completely stupid or boring, try to think of something else and find himself thinking about what Clove and Marvel were up to. He had to admit that it made his blood boil when he found out that Marvel, one of Clove's closet friends, had the balls to ask Clove out when Cato himself didn't. He glanced up from the sand and jumped up from his deck chair when he saw Clove and Marvel stood next to the barbeque.

"I'll back in a minute, Cash." He darted off before Cashmere had the chance to reply.

"Hey, Cato." Clove smiled at Cato as he approached her and Marvel.

"Hey, Squirt. Marvel." Cato grinned back at Clove, barely even glancing at Marvel.

"How are you, Cato?" Marvel asked, slinging his arm around Clove's shoulders. Cato internally sighed. He knew it was going to be a long night.

They had been at the beach for four hours, and Cato and Clove had finally managed to find an empty spot on the beach to talk.

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you as much lately as I should have." Cato said honestly.

"I know. We should do something together tomorrow." Clove smiled. Before Cato could say anything, he was interrupted by a scream.

"That sounded like Madge!" Cato said. The two sprinted towards District Twelve. They found Madge stood in front of her cabin. It, and all the surrounding cabins, were covered completely in post-it notes.

"Who did this?!" Madge demanded, pulling a pink post-it note off of the door handle.

"Camp Capitol." Clove replied, eyes blazing.


	8. The Lie

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :)**

"Why are you so set on getting revenge?" Cato asked. He was lying on the rug in Clove's cabin, texting on his I-phone. _Probably Cashmere_. Clove had thought to herself when he first got the phone out.

"Because then Camp Capitol will be one up on us. They've played two pranks, we've played one." Johanna replied. She was set to Clove on the smaller girl's bed, glaring at a map of the rival camp as if something would come to them if they kept watching.

"We were meant to do something together today, Clove. Remember me? You're best friend?" Cato sighed impatiently. Clove and Johanna had been plotting for two days straight, to no avail.

"I invited you _here_, didn't I?" Clove asked, rolling her eyes.

"And you're not exactly one to complain about being forgotten. How many days have you spent with Clove?" Johanna asked.

"Like, two."

"How many with Cashmere?"

"About five."

"And how many with _me_? I'm one of your best friends too, and you haven't spoken to me most days!" Johanna sighed.

"Right. Sorry." Cato mumbled, flushing bright red and instantly looking down at his phone again. Clove and Johanna immediately went back to planning.

"If we go through here…" Clove jabbed at the map with her thumb.

"No, there's not much we can do there. What about here?" Johanna also prodded the map.

"No, we covered that place last time." Clove frowned.

"Why don't you just helium the place?" Cato asked.

"What?" Johanna asked, turning to stare at him.

"Helium the place. You know…With helium." Cato shrugged.

"Well, duh. I meant how." Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Buy a dozen tanks at Wal-Mart and release the helium into their cabins while they're sleeping. It's simple really." Cato shrugged and started playing catch with his phone.

"Come on Clove, we have to go to Wal-Mart." Johanna said, grabbing her rucksack and running for the door.

"See you later, Cato. I promise we'll do something today, okay?" Clove said, grabbing her own bag.

"Okay." Cato responded, but she was already out of the door.

-Line Break-

Cashmere was not exactly _happy_. After half an hour of searching for her boyfriend, she finally found him. In _Clove's _cabin. And she wasn't even in there with him!

"Cato Ludwig, you are in so much trouble!" Cashmere promised when she threw open the unlocked door to Clove's cabin in District Two.

"What have I done now?" He asked, pulling himself off of the floor.

"Well for starters, you're in another girl's cabin!" Cashmere scowled.

"So I'm not allowed to have female friends now?" Cato snapped back.

"Of course you are! It's just a little creepy that you're in here without anyone else!" Cashmere yelled.

"I _have _been in a girl's room before. I have a sister, remember?" Cato asked her as if she was stupid.

"Actually…No. I didn't remember."

"Clove wouldn't have forgot about Meg." Cato mumbled under his breath. Cashmere didn't quite catch what he was saying, but she heard the word 'Clove'.

"And the second thing! You're, like, _obsessed _with Clove! You're dating _me_, not her!"

"Hey, that's not fair! She's my best friend and she always will be, whether you're here or not. I'm not going to stop spending time with her just because you're jealous." Cato said, his eyes gleaming in frustration with Cashmere.

"I'm not asking you too! I just want you to show me that care about me as much as you care about her! Because at the moment, it seems like you don't give a damn about me when you have _her_." Cashmere yelped.

"Cash, you know I care about you." Cato said softly, running a hand down her arm. I stopped at her wrist and gripped her hand.

"Think of how this looks to me. I spent half an hour looking for you, and then I find you sprawled on the floor of another girl's cabin when she isn't even in there. Are you sure you have nothing going on with Clove? Because I'll gladly back off from you if you do." Cashmere asked, her voice also softening.

"I'm sure. Clove's just a friend." Cato said, a hint of regret seeping into his voice.

"Good. Because I don't want to lose you." Cashmere replied, not picking up on the regret.

"You're going to lose me any time soon unless you do something _really _stupid." Cato grinned.

"Like what?" Cashmere asked, giggling.

"Oh, I don't know." Cato said, pulling her in by her waist. "You'd lose me if you cheated on me."

"Not gonna happen. You're the hottest guy in the whole camp."

"Or if you were too clingy…"

"We live in different states, no chance of that."

"Or if you joined Camp Capitol…"

"The only reason I would ever do that is if I wanted to see Glimmer."

"You'd lose me if got a dog." Cato said thoughtfully.

"A dog? Why?" Cashmere asked.

"I _hate _dogs. They chew everything and bite people and…Elugh. They're just elugh." Cato frowned like he had eaten something bad.

"Whatever you say Cato. Whatever you say." Cashmere laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm always right." Cato smirked.

"I love you." Cashmere smiled up at him. He pulled her even closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too." He responded, imaging that it was black hair that he was running his hand over. He imagined pale skin instead of spray tanned skin. He imagined a petite girl that would kick your ass for calling her 'tiny'. When Cato told Cashmere that he loved her for the first time, all he was thinking of was Clove.

**I haven't updated this in ages, but I have a good reason. :L I started this on Thursday but the I broke almost all of my fingers. Sorry again for the late update and the shortness, I'll be updating my other fics soon and because I've been inactive I'll see if I can think up a little oneshot. :)**


	9. The Confession

**I messed up the tense a little in the last chapter, sorry. :) And in response to one of my anonymous reviewers- It wasn't a metaphor. I broke almost all of my fingers. Anyway, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

"We'll meet back here at six, okay? That way we have time to release the helium while the campers are eating dinner and then here their ridiculous voices at their campfire." Johanna said, dumping the helium tanks on her bed.

"Okay. I have to go now." Clove replied, re-lacing her trainer.

"Got a hot date?" Johanna smirked.

"Horseback riding with Cato. He texted me." Clove responded, done with her shoe.

"So just a date, then." Johanna corrected. Clove elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's not a date. And I think you should admit that he is kind of hot." Clove said, laughing to herself before leaving Johanna's cabin. She passed Cashmere on the way down to the stable.

"Hi." Clove smiled.

"Bye." Cashmere snapped rudely, and carried on up the path to District One. Clove rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way to the stables at the bottom of the hill. She approached Cato, who had his back to her and was feeding one of the horses. Clove crept up behind him and launched herself onto his back. Cato screamed and shook her off. Clove landed on her butt in fits of laughter.

"Not cool Clove. Not cool." Cato frowned, extending a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"You scream like a girl." She laughed. Cato frowned again and picked her up. He threw her onto one of the saddled up horses. Clove scratched the horse behind the ear.

"It's not a dog, Clove. You don't have to scratch it behind the ear." Cato pointed out.

"If she were a dog, you'd be out of here." Clove sniggered.

"Don't mock me, dogs are scary!" Cato protested, taking his place on top of another horse.

"Whatever you say, Cato. Whatever you say." Clove muttered.

"Let's take this trail." Cato said, pointing towards the woods.

"Subject change. Nice move." Clove responded. Cato rolled his eyes and dug his heels into the side of his horse. The horse trotted towards the trail and Clove's followed.

"We need to hang out more." Cato said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I know. You're always welcome to come pranking with me and Johanna." Clove said.

"I think I'll pass." Cato smiled.

"You just said we need to hang out more."

"I meant doing semi-normal things."

"Like you do with Cashmere?"

"Cashmere has nothing to do with this." Cato frowned, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Cashmere has _everything _to do with this!" Clove protested. Cato tugged on his reins to stop the horse and then turned her round so that he could face Clove.

"Explain." He demanded.

"Well, she's the reason we haven't been hanging out." Clove scowled.

"How?" Cato asked.

"What would you do last summer when you were bored?"

"I'd come find you."

"What do you do now?"

"I…Find Cashmere." Cato mumbled.

"Exactly my point." Clove sighed.

"You're could hang out with us too, you know." Cato said.

"No thanks. She hates me and I'd feel like a third wheel." Clove laughed in a non-humorous way.

"She doesn't _hate _you."

"Yes she does!"

"Well if she does, it's only because you're rude to her!" Cato protested.

"_She's_ the bitch! I never did anything to upset or offend her!" Clove yelled.

"I don't get why you have such a big problem with her!" Cato yelled back.

"Really? It's kind of obvious!"

"No, it really isn't!"

"I love you!" Clove blurted. She clamped her hands over her mouth. Cato eyes visibly widened.

"Clove-"

"Shut up. Shut up. Just shut up!" Clove yelled. She dug her heels hard into the side of her horse and they galloped off, leaving Cato alone in the woods.

-Line Break-

"You ready for this Clo?" Johanna asked, strapping a tank of helium to her back like a Ghostbuster.

"Yes." Clove groaned. They had jet skied over to Camp Capitol a few minutes ago. They both had five medium sized tanks of helium hanging from their belts and one strapped to their backs.

"What's up? You haven't smiled since six, not even when I tripped Marvel on our way to the lake." Johanna.

"I may have accidently told Cato that I love him." Clove said, blushing slightly.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Johanna asked as they started the trek up the slope to the cabins.

"Yes! Things are never going to be the same again between me and him. That is, if he ever talks to me again." Clove sighed.

"Why wouldn't he talk to you again? It's not like you called his mother a bitch or anything." Johanna asked, curious as ever.

"Not his mother. His girlfriend." Clove groaned.

"There's no harm in being honest." Johanna smirked, picking the lock on the first cabin door.

"I suppose so. I'll go the six on the other side of camp. Meet you at the campfire?" Clove asked.

"Sure." Johanna said, creeping into the room.

Clove wondered around the camp with her hood pulled up, looking for the other cabins. The map hadn't exactly been clear, so they'd left it in Johanna's cabin. She was lost, as far as she could tell, and the cabins were nowhere to be seen.

"You seem a little lost." An all too familiar voice came from behind her.

"Jake?" Clove gasped.

"Mysterious hooded girl?" He gasped, his green eyes twinkling in humour.

"It's me." Clove pulled her hood off, revealing her face.

"Clove? What are you doing here?" Jake frowned. Clove had dated Jake, from her school, a month after Brutus. She thought that he could be the one to move her on from Cato, but he moved to England two months after they got together and they had split up.

"I could ask you the same question." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I flew in from England for the summer. I got here yesterday." He explained.

"But why are you _here_? In Camp Capitol?" Clove asked.

"My cousin's here. I came to visit her, before…Well, before I came to visit _you_." He blushed.

"Why? You left a year ago." Clove asked curiously.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. I've missed you a lot, Clove." He explained.

"Oh." _Great one, Clove. _Clove thought to herself.

"I've seen you now so, um, I can just go home if you want me too." Jake rubbed his forearm, a nervous habit.

"No, it's okay. I'll…I'll show you around Camp Panem. There's just something I need to do first." Clove said, patting one of the helium tanks.

"Well, I'd be happy to help."


	10. The Make-Up

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :)**

_I love you too._

_You're the only one for me._

_Cashmere is nothing compared to you._

_You're the only one I've ever wanted._

The sentences ran through Cato's head as he angrily skimmed stones on the surface of the lake. He had been waiting for Clove to get back from Camp Capitol for twenty minutes. He sighed and sat on the floor, resting his head in his hands. _What the hell is wrong with you? _Cato thought to himself. _The girl you've been secretly in love with for years confesses her feelings for you, and you just freeze up and let her leave. What's _wrong _with you?_ A few minutes later, Cato heard the sound of Jet skis and his head shot up. The two small white dots in the distance came closer and closer until the three figures were visible. Soon, they were right in front of him and Cato could identify the third figure as Clove's ex-boyfriend, Jake. The three of them climbed off of the Jet skis and waded in ankle deep water to the shore. Cato's heart dropped into his shoes. He remembered how upset Clove had been when Jake left.

"Hey, Cato." Jake smiled, not picking up on the heavy tension in the air.

"Hi Jake. Clove?" Cato looked at her, hoping that she would at least look his way. To his relief, she did.

"Yes?"

"Um…" Cato forgot the small speech he had been planning about how he loved her too. The image of Clove on the day Jake left with her eyes filled with tears that she would never let fall popped into his head.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were going to the bonfire party tomorrow evening on the beach." Cato said.

"Why would you care?" Clove asked.

"I care because no matter what happens…you'll always be my best friend, Squirt." Cato answered honestly. Clove sighed in relief and stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around her neck. They hugged whilst Johanna and Jake stood awkwardly behind them.

"Good." Clove said, stepping backwards again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-Line Break-

"Skipping breakfast are we, Mason?" Marvel asked through the wooden door. He waited for a few minutes, but didn't get a reply.

"If you don't let me in in the next couple of seconds I'm going to do something you'll really regret!" Marvel yelled, pounding on the door to Johanna's cabin.

"Like what?"

"I'll…Sing!" Marvel declared. He heard Johanna scrambling around in her room, and she opened the door exactly three seconds later.

"No! You'll kill us all!" She yelled, opening the door wider so that he could come in.

"I'm not _that _bad." He grumbled, flopping down onto the green couch. Johanna sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry, Marv. But you are." She said sincerely.

"Oh, whatever." Marvel laughed, shoving her hand away.

"Why are you here then, Sparkle?" Johanna asked, using the nickname she had given him when they were eight.

"Sparkle? Really, Johanna?" Marvel sighed. "I'm here because I'm worried about Clove. She didn't reply to any of my texts last night, and I saw Jake wondering around this morning-"

"She told him." Johanna interrupted, preferring the short explanation to the long.

"Huh?" Marvel frowned. Johanna rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"She told him! She told Cato!" She said again. Marvel's eyes widened in realization.

"She told Cato she loves him?!" Marvel asked, a grin starting to appear on his lips.

"Yes, but Cato froze up like an idiot! We ran into Jake at Camp Capitol, and we both know that that's not good!" Johanna groaned.

"Why is that so bad? She's in love with Cato." Marvel asked.

"Because!" Johanna yelled, smacking him on the forehead. "Clove doesn't know that Cato loves her back, and when Cato saw Jake he must have remembered how upset Clove was when he left so he's backing off! You and I both know that Clove thought Jake could get her over Cato. If she thought that once, she'll probably think that again and we can't let that happen Marvel! We can't!" By now, Johanna's yells has become more frantic and she had Marvel by the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, okay." Marvel said softly, removing Johanna's hands from his shirt collar. We can sort something out later. We can take action at the bonfire party tonight. Just calm down."

"Right, okay. Sorry. Have you spoken to Jackie recently?" Johanna asked. She had the ability to go from so angry she's almost steaming, to immensely pissed off, to couldn't care less, to happy in less than a minute.

"Um, no." Marvel answered like it was obvious. They had dated for seven months before the broke up because Jackie cheated on him with one of his best friends, Thresh. It had taken Marvel four months and three two week relationships before he got over her.

"I think she wants you back." Johanna said.

"She's with Thresh now, so I don't think so." Marvel responded.

"When are you going to learn that when I say 'I think' I actually mean 'I know'?" Johanna sighed irately.

"You know she wants me back?" Marvel asked doubtfully.

"Well, yeah. She said to me the other day 'You know, I really miss Marvel. Think he'd take me back?'" Johanna informed him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. 'Oh.'"

"Well, I'm not interested anymore." Marvel said firmly. Johanna looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"I said I'm not interested anymore."

"I know what you said, pleb!" Johanna snapped. "I meant _why_? You loved her a lot. Way more than Glimmer. Way more than Enobaria."

"I know." Marvel sighed. "But she cheated on me, Johanna. She _cheated _on me. With one of my best friends. There's no way I can trust her again and if I can't trust her, I can't be with her."

"You realise she's not going to take no for an answer? She's smarter than that, she'll try and wear you down." Johanna smirked.

"I know." Marvel smiled reassuringly. "I'll have you to help me."


	11. The Rivalry

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :) This only has a few chapters, I didn't except it to be so short. LINK for Clove's dress, remove the spaces www. chiarafashion. co. uk/ black-and-white-sleeveless-stripe-pleat-frankie-dress. html**

"Hey, Marvel. Long-time no see." Jackie grinned at Marvel, cornering him on the tennis courts.

"Um, hey Jackie." He gulped. _Must not give in to her. Must not give in. Must not give in._

"So, how have you been?" She asked, running her finger up and down his arm.

"Um, good thanks." Marvel said, coughing awkwardly. "How are you? And how's Thresh?"

"Oh, he turned nineteen last month. That means he can't attend camp anymore…Which means it's just me and you…" Jackie trailed off suggestively. Marvel gulped again, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"So your parents don't think he's too old for you then?" Marvel asked, desperately trying to change the subject from him to Jackie's boyfriend.

"Nope. But I'm not sure about him anymore…He's not as fun as you." Jackie stepped closer so that their faces were only inches apart.

"That's nice." Marvel said. He scanned the area. There was nobody else around, and by the looks of things there was no escape.

"Yes…Very nice." Jackie whispered. Marvel could feel her breath on his face and his widened as he felt her hand rest on the back of his neck.

"Jackie, um…" Marvel started, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Marvel. Don't ruin the moment." She said, before removing her finger and leaning forward to close the gap between their lips.

"Hey!" Clove yelled before she could. "Jackie! Stop playing with your food and get away from the poor boy!"

Marvel had honestly never been happier to see Clove in his life.

"Aww, Clove! I'm just having some fun!" Whilst Jackie was distracted, Marvel darted past her and out of the tennis court.

"I've never been so fucking glad to see you." He hissed as they walked away, leaving Jackie to get back to her cabin.

"Why?" Clove laughed. "Seemed to me like you were having fun."

"Have you forgotten what she did to me? She cheated on me with one of my best friends!" Marvel scowled.

"Don't act like you don't still want to be with her." Clove said. Marvel sulked for the whole walk back to Clove's cabin.

"Why did you need me anyway?" He asked when they got inside.

"I need your help. The bonfire is in…" Clove checked her watch. "Three hours." She walked over to her closet and threw the doors open.

"You're a guy and one of Cato's closet friends. You probably know more about his taste in girls than do, we never really talked about that. What should I wear that'll make him jealous?"

"You're using hot clothes and Jake to make Cato jealous? You're a genius." Marvel grinned.

"I know, I know. Hold the parade. Choose something." Clove said, gesturing to the mountain of clothes. Clove didn't live far from the camp, so her mother always drove her. That meant that she always ended up bringing half her weight in clothes. Marvel picked through her wardrobe for about twenty, before pulling out a dress. It was one Clove had only worn once, and she remembered having to pull it down several times because of how short it was. It was black and white, with a thin black belt.

"That's a little bit short." Clove said, taking the dress from Marvel.

"It's the kind of thing he'll like. Simple, but pretty at the same time. Anyway, I have to get going. Johanna will kill me if I'm late for the Camp basketball match. I'll see you at the bonfire." Marvel said.

"Yeah, see you. Try not to get eaten by Jackie!" Clove called after him. He slammed the door in response, leaving Clove laughing to herself in the otherwise empty cabin.

…

Jake knocked on the cabin door at 7:30, just like Clove had told him too. She had had a bubble bath, dried and curled her hair before tying it up in a ponytail, put on her dress with black heels and applied some light lip gloss and mascara.

"Clove, your date's here." Cassidy said. She was reading, as usual. The rest of their roommates were already at the bonfire. It had started half an hour ago, but Clove didn't want to beat Cato there.

"Thanks, Cass. I'll see you later." Clove said, standing up from her bed and pulling open the door. Jake was wearing a red t-shirt a light brown cargo shorts.

"Hey, Clove. You look great." He smiled, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Jake." Clove said politely. She was aware of how awkward she felt around him, and whenever she looked into his eyes she felt absolutely nothing. When they arrived at the beach where the bon fire was being held, half the male campers' jaws dropped when they saw Clove. They were in shock to see her looking pretty in something other than jeans. Clove immediately spotted Cato in his light blue polo shirt and blue jeans, but pretended that she hadn't. He was glaring at a few guys who were watching Clove with lustful eyes. His message to them was clear- _Stay away if you don't want your balls severed._

"I'll go get you a drink." Jake said. Clove smiled at him and sat down on one of the logs that were being used as seats. It didn't take long for Cato to approach her.

"Hey, Clove. Looking good." He said as he sat down next to her. _Liar. _He thought to himself. _She's looking fucking amazing._

"You don't look too bad yourself, Cato." Clove smirked. _Liar, he looks incredible. And he smells great, too._

"Thanks, Squirt." He laughed. Jake came back and sat on the other side of Clove, handing her a drink. Cato caught Jake's eye and mouth 'Hurt her again and I'll castrate you with a rock.' Jake's eyes visibly widened.

"You alright, Jake? You seem a little spooked." Clove asked.

"I'm fine." Jake mumbled. Clove looked at Cato suspiciously, but he only smiled sweetly back at her.

…

After going back to Cashmere, Cato glanced over at Clove a total of eight times. The campers were slowly getting drunker, including Clove, and the ninth time he looked at her, she was making out with Jake. Cato felt his heart drop into his shoes. He waited until they had pulled away before catching Clove's eye. When he knew she was watching, he grabbed Cashmere's face and started fiercely making out with her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Clove continue sucking Jake's face off. He pulled away from Cashmere and stormed off down the beach angrily, before he did something that he would regret.

Like, for example, punching Jake in the mouth for stealing his girl.


	12. The Interrogation

**Still don't own The Hunger Games. :) Italics are flashback. :) Just a warning, there is like an overload of swearing in this chapter.**

Clove pushed Jake away gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Over his shoulder, Clove could see Cato storming away. She knew he would probably end up hurting himself in a state like that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in you. I…I was using you. I'm sorry." She apologised. She jumped up and ran down the beach after Cato, leaving a very confused Jake on the log.

"Cato!" Clove yelled, but he didn't slow down. "Cato! Slow the fuck down before I break my stupid fucking ankle!"

"What do you want Clove? What could you possibly want from me?" Cato snapped. He spun around to face her. It was evident that he was pissed off, but Clove could also tell that he was hurt. Cato never reacted that badly to something unless it hurt him. Clove stopped so suddenly that she jarred her ankle.

"_Ouch_! Fuck!" She yelled as stabs of pain shot up her foot.

"Are you okay?" Cato asked, his anger instantly being replaced by concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm _fine_." She snapped, slapping away his hand.

"Well so am I, so you should just go back to your precious little British boyfriend." Cato scowled.

"Firstly, he's not British. Nor is he my boyfriend. Secondly, maybe I don't want to go back to him. Maybe I want to stay with you." Clove frowned.

"You're so goddamn bipolar that it _hurts _Clove!" Cato yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clove asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"One minute you're my best friend, the next you're barely speaking to me. Then we're friends again, then you love me, then we're trying to make each other jealous with people we don't even give a damn about!" He shouted.

"Jesus Cato, you don't have to shout. I'm stood right here." Clove snapped.

"Stop changing the subject and tell me what the fuck you want, because if you want me to just leave you alone then…I will." Cato said quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't want that. I'll _never _want that." Clove said firmly.

"Then tell me what you _do _want."

"I want you to tell me how you feel."

"Well…You're my best friend." Cato said unsurely.

"Cut the crap Cato. Be honest with me." Clove sighed.

"The truth changes things, Clove."

"Give me the truth before I drop kick your sorry ass straight into the ocean." She said icily.

"Fine. I don't care about anyone as much as I care about you. I think you're amazing in every single way, and I love you." He admitted. Clove smiled and stepped forward to kiss him. Before she could, Cato slumped to the ground unconscious. Before she could get a good look at his attacker, a bag was pulled over her head and she was elbowed in the temple. She didn't even have time to scream before she fell unconscious.

…

"Is he okay?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"I was just asking."

"Guys, shut up, he's moving."

Cato opened one eye at first. When he saw Johanna, Marvel and Cashmere looming over him looking worried, he opened the other. Johanna had a scrawny boy in a headlock.

"My head…" Cato groaned as he sat up.

"Do you remember what happened?" Marvel asked worriedly.

"Yes…" He trailed off, desperately trying to remember what happened. By now, it was getting light and by the looks of the sky Cato guessed it to be around four in the morning.

"Tell us then, brainless." Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Clove." Cato said her name breathlessly. "She's been taken. I'm not sure who it was, though."

"I'm guessing." Johanna snarled. "It was Camp Capitol." She shoved the scrawny boy onto the sand. He couldn't have been older than thirteen.

"Andrew here came straight from that hellhole, and we've managed to get some information out of him." Johanna said, glaring at the boy.

"How?" Cato asked. Johanna grinned evilly.

"_You had better tell us everything you know, Andrew." Johanna said, pulling a pair of scissors from her pocket. Andrew was sat on the floor of her cabin with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together._

"_Where. Is. Clove?" She asked. When she got no answer, she moved over to her roommates wardrobes and flung one open. She pulled out a silky dress._

"_This is Louis Vuitton. You have one more chance to tell me where Clove is." Johanna said, but received no reply. She sighed as she inched the scissors towards the dress. Sporting an evil grin, she sliced through the silk. In a matter of seconds, the dress had been reduced to shreds. Andrew screamed like the other Campers at Camp Capitol would have, and tears streamed down his face as Johanna reached for a pair of heels to mangle with her pocket knife._

"_Please…" He croaked. "Not the Jimmy Choos."_

"That information is classified. All you need to know is that they have Clove, and he only stuck around to bury the body if you died." Johanna said. Cato shot to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head, and started to kick the shit out of the boy.

"Where is she?" He roared. "Where's Clove?"

"Cato! Sweetie, calm down!" Cashmere yelled, pulling on Cato's arm. He whirled around to face her.

"No. You and I are done, Cash. You're not what I want. You're not what I _need._" He said, tearing his arm away.

"But, I thought-"

"I need Clove. I'm sorry." Cato muttered. Cashmere glared at Cato, before sniffing and running off.

"Aw, man. All I'm going to hear all night is her crying!" Marvel complained.

"Man the fuck up, bitch just got her heart broken." Johanna snapped. Marvel held his hands up in surrender, and Johanna turned back to Cato.

"We're gonna need a plan. A damn good one." She said.

"They'll have stepped up their security." Cato said thoughtfully.

"Water guns." Marvel blurted. The other two turned around and looked at him suspiciously.

"Water guns?" Johanna asked.

"Water guns." He confirmed. "If there's one thing that'll send those freaks running, it's ruined clothes."

"He's right. We should get started." Cato said, before racing up the beach with Johanna and Marvel hot on his heels.


	13. The Rescue Mission

**I edited the break up in the last chapter because it wasn't very good. :) It's not important that you read it, but it's there if you want too. :) I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Clove eyes snapped open. She straightened her head and took in her surroundings. The room was dark, with wooden walls and a wheel barrow in one corner. A shed, she guessed. A fucking freezing shed. She was tied to a chair, with her hands tied and her mouth gagged. Clove rolled her eyes at how old school the whole thing was. If she and Johanna were to kidnap someone, they'd do it with class.

"She's awake!" Somebody from outside yelled. Clove's eyes darted around the room, spotting a security camera. _Great. _She thought. _I've been kidnapped by a group of morons who think they're in a James Bond movie._

"Hello, Clove." Glimmer said as she stepped into the shed with two other guys. She roughly pulled the gag from Clove's mouth.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"You traitor." Clove hissed. "You were one of us once."

"Camp Panem is ridiculous. They have no sense of fashion, and you all go to old fashioned activities like horse riding and kayaking and shit." Glimmer snorted.

"Just because you don't like it there doesn't mean you can _kidnap _me!" Clove protested.

"The other campers and I agreed that we didn't exactly _enjoy _being covered in baked beans and food dye. We also didn't enjoy talking like chipmunks for two hours straight!" Glimmer shot back.

"Cato's going to put your pretty little head on a _plate_." Clove said, glaring icily at Glimmer.

"Aw, your little not-quite-a-boyfriend-but-not-just-a-friend-guy is going to save your ass?" Glimmer smirked, gesturing at the two boys to re-tie Clove.

"Yeah. He is. And it won't be pretty for you." She said before the gag was shoved into her mouth again.

…

"What's the plan again?" Marvel asked for the eighth time as he, Johanna and Cato snuck up the beach surrounding the lake towards Camp Capitol. Johanna slapped the back of his head before saying,

"We squirt first and ask questions later. Okay?" She lifted her water gun in the air.

"Okay. And how will we find Clove?" He slapped hid gun against hers.

"Leave that to me." Cato said. Johanna grinned wickedly at him, and the three charged up the beach.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled when they were three quarters of the way to the top. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Die!" Johanna screamed, firing a jet of water at him. He fell to the sand and screamed before getting up and running away, presumably to try and salvage his clothes.

"You shoot people a lot, don't you?" Cato asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, when you have the opportunity… You should just shoot." Johanna shrugged before leading the two boys up the beach. Cato spotted a camper with his back turned, so he lunged forward and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Where is she?" He hissed.

"I, I don't-"

"_Where is she_?" He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Who?" The boy asked. He looked about sixteen, with his eyebrows died blue. Cato resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Camp Capitol's weird fashion sense.

"Don't play dumb." Cato growled and shook him, causing the boy's eyes to roll around in their sockets.

"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." He said nervously.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and you're going to answer me honestly. Where. Is. Clove?"

"…She's in the shed." The boy said after a moment's hesitation. Cato pushed the boy to the floor and re-joined Johanna and Marvel.

"She's in the shed." He told them.

"A _shed_? They're keeping her in a _shed_?! That's horrible!" Marvel said in disgust.

"Yeah. I know." Cato muttered, glaring at Marvel. Johanna punched him hard in the shoulder and he winced.

"You do _not _have a way with words." Johanna hissed.

"Follow me and try not to kill each other." Cato said, walking off in the direction of the shed. The others followed him obediently, not wanting to get on Cato's bad side when he was clearly pissed off. They reached the shed and ducked into a huddle outside the door.

"What's the plan?" Marvel asked.

"Why did we even bring you?" Cato asked bluntly.

"Because Clove's my friend?" Marvel suggested.

"But you're useless." Cato pointed out.

"_Anyway_." Johanna snapped. "I say we charge in, throw a couple punches, shoot a couple people, save Clove and then get the hell out of there."

"Sounds like a plan." Cato said, before tossing his water gun to Marvel and barging through the doors.

"Ahh!" He was met by Glimmer's screams. Johanna shot her with her water gun before punching her unconscious. Cato tackled the two teenage boys whilst Marvel pulled the gag from Clove's mouth and worked on untying the ropes that held her to the chair.

"It's cold, and this is hard!" He complained.

"You're telling me." Cato grunted. He had both boys pinned down. One of them rolled away from his grasp and shot up. He sprinted towards the door, but Johanna football tackled him down again. Cato and Johanna both knocked out their opponents and went to help Marvel.

"Oh for God's sake." Johanna sighed, pulling her pen knife out from her pocket and shoving Marvel out of the way. She cut the ropes and Clove jumped out of the chair.

"You had that the whole time? Why didn't you give it to me?" Marvel asked.

"Because I don't trust you with pointy objects!" Johanna snapped. The pair continued bickering as Cato slipped off his hoodie and wrapped it around Clove's shoulders before embracing her.

"Are you okay?" He pulled backwards so he could see her face but he didn't let her go. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Got some pain in the ass rope burn, but it'll be okay." She answered, smiling at him.

"If they'd hurt you, I would of-" Clove cut him off by pressing her lips against his. He pulled her closer, and they both couldn't help but think about how _right _it felt.

"Get a room!" Johanna yelled and they broke apart.

"We really need to get out of here before they wake up." Marvel said, gesturing to the three unconscious campers on the floor.

"One second." Clove said. She walked over to Glimmer and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"Can we go now?" Marvel asked nervously. Clove nodded her head, taking Cato's outstretched hand. The four of them ran through Camp Capitol. Clove pulled her hood over her face until they reached the beach leading down to the lake.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cato asked as he and Clove climbed onto one of the two jet skis.

"I'm fine." Clove rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying."

"It's kind of my job now." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she started the jet ski.

"Says who?" She teased.

"Says _me_." He responded, pulling her closer and kissing her on the temple.


	14. The War

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :) This only has one or two chapters left :O**

"Get your ass out of bed. It's lunchtime." Johanna demanded. When Clove no attempt at moving, Johanna grabbed the white duvet and yanked it off of Clove. Still, she didn't move.

"Damn summer heat." Johanna hissed. "Get out of that bed before you get the bucket."

"Nooo." Clove mumbled, her face pressed against her pillow.

"Yes!" Johanna yanked the pillow away. Clove's head collided with the mattress and she glared at Johanna.

"I was kidnapped. Let me rest." She said.

"It's one o'clock! I let you sleep past breakfast, but you're coming to lunch!"

"What if I don't want too?"

"That's not an option." Johanna pulled Clove out of her bed by the wrist.

"Ow!" Clove complained from the floor.

"Go get dressed." Johanna narrowed her eyes at Clove when she didn't move. "You want to see Cato, don't you?"

"Fine, I'm going." Clove mumbled, picking up her clothes and slouching off to the bathroom.

"I knew the Cato thing would work!" Johanna called after her.

…

"Hey." Clove felt warm breath tickle her neck and strong arms wrap around her waist from behind as she inserted a coin into a vending machine. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey." She smiled, leaning backwards slightly.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm fine, Cato. Just a little tired."

"I can imagine." He said, placing a kiss on her neck. Clove sighed contently and closed her eyes. She had waited so long for moments like this. After a few seconds, she pulled away from Cato to collect her bottle of water and chocolate bar from the vending machine.

"Come out with me tonight. On a date." Cato said, taking her hand as they walked to their usual table.

"Where?" Clove asked, sitting down next to Katniss.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Cato grinned, sitting down next to her.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Johanna yelled from across the canteen, before racing over to her friends' table. She threw herself down into the seat opposite Clove.

"That's never good." Jackie mumbled under her breath. Johanna ignored her and carried on speaking.

"We should play a game of paintball." She grinned.

"Just the ten of us?" Katniss asked doubtfully, gesturing to herself, Johanna, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Annie, Finnick, Marvel, Gale and Jackie.

"No. I'm gonna challenge Gloss, Enobaria, Cashmere, Lyme, Haymitch, Cecilia, Woof, Seeder and Chaff." Johanna said it like it was obvious.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Clove grinned. "I'm in."

"Me too." Annie said. Eventually, even Katniss had been persuaded.

"Okay then. See you guys at three."

…

"So, what's the plan?" Marvel asked. They were all practicing on the paintball targets, waiting for their opponents to suit up on the other side of the woods.

"Well, we need a decoy." Jackie said logically.

"I volunteer Marvel." Johanna said, firing at her target.

"Hey!"

"Dude, you suck at paintball." Cato laughed, aiming for his own target and only just missing the centre.

"I do not!" He frowned, firing his gun. It hit the very edge of the target.

"Dude, you suck at _everything_." Gale laughed.

"We need a plan, guys!" Johanna yelled. "Huddle!"

"So, the first team to shoot everyone on the other team wins." She explained to the huddle of teenagers.

"Why don't we each have a target?" Clove asked.

"Okay. We'll send Marvel out first to get shot though." Johanna said.

"I'm taking Cashmere." Clove grinned.

"I'll take Gloss." Cato said, pulling Clove closer to him in the huddle.

"I'll take Enobaria. Annie, take Cecilia. Katniss take Haymitch. Finnick, take Lyme. Gale, take Chaff. Peeta take Woof, and Jackie you take Seeder. But please remember that these guys are pretty damn good at paintball." Johanna said.

"We're better." Marvel grinned.

"No, Marvel. _We're _better. _You _suck." Finnick said.

"Everybody hide. They'll be approaching us soon. Marvel, as soon as you see them run out." Katniss said, as the teenagers ran to hide behind trees. Cato grabbed Clove's wrist and pulled her behind a big oak tree.

"I can't wait to see you shoot Cashmere." He whispered.

"I can't wither." She grinned back. She went on her tip toes and kissed him softly. They both pulled back at the sound of gun fire and a girly scream.

"Marvel's down. You ready?" Cato asked.

"Hell yeah." They both jumped out from opposite sides of the tree, only to find that their opponents had brought about twenty extra campers with them.

"Shit!" Cato yelled, ducking to avoid a paintball.

"This doesn't change anything! We are _not _losing to them!" Clove yelled. Marvel and Peeta were already out, as well as five others from the other team. Cato and Clove shot back behind their tree, hearing paintballs collide with the trunk.

"On the count of three?" Cato asked.

"Yeah. One." Clove said.

"Two." Cato said.

"Three!" They both yelled, jumping out from behind the tree and firing at their opponents. By now, there were only eight left of the younger campers, and Jackie was out.

"Follow me!" Cato yelled, charging through the trees. Clove followed him, shooting down campers. Johanna and Finnick raced after them, leaving Katniss, Annie and Gale to shoot down the remaining eight campers. The four teenagers ran through the woods until Cato stopped short.

"Listen." He muttered. The four of them listened intensely, hearing laughter from their left. They ran in that direction. They saw the remaining nine players before the players saw them. Johanna took down Woof and Cato took down Seeder before either team had a chance to blink.

"How did you get past the others?" Enobaria hissed, paintball gun at the ready.

"I guess we just didn't find them distracting." Finnick said, firing at Cecilia. He hit her square in the chest, and the war began. Eventually, it came down to Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria and Lyme. Clove ducked behind trees and fired shots at Cashmere, hearing her team doing the same.

"Take this, bitch!" Cashmere yelled, jumping out from behind a tree and firing at Clove. Clove rolled to the side and shot back up to her feet, dodging a second paintball.

"You missed!" Clove yelled, firing at Cashmere and hitting her in the arm. Clove cursed when she realised it wasn't a fatal shot and Cashmere was still in the game.

"You stole my boyfriend!" Cashmere shouted. Clove darted behind a tree, and the paintball missed her.

"Well, you stole him from me first!" Clove fired at Cashmere from behind the tree, missing my inches.

"You've had your whole life to get with him, give someone else ago!" Cashmere yelled, firing again.

"Give some else a go with my boyfriend? No!" Clove ignored the fact that Cato hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend yet and used the moment to fire at Cashmere. The paintball collided with her stomach. Clove whooped and ran back towards her team mates. Johanna was covered in blue paint and she had acquired the only fatal shot of the four. Finnick had green paint on his shoulder, and Cato had pink paint on his shin.

"You better go clean up if you wanna take me on that date, Cato." Clove laughed.

"On it, sweetheart."


	15. The Date

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update. There are only one or two chapters left, and I really want to get this fic to one hundred reviews. :) I don't own The Hunger Games.**

"Hmm. Interesting." Jackie muttered under her breath, placing her binoculars around her neck once more. She carefully jumped from the low tree branch she was perched on and Cecilia jumped down after her.

"What's interesting?" She asked.

"Marvel. I can't figure out his game plan." Jackie frowned. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was not having the information she desired.

"Not everyone has a game plan, Fox." Cecilia said, calling Jackie by the nickname given to her because of her vibrant red hair.

"_Everyone _has a game plan, Cecilia. Some call it a strategy. Some call it a play. Some are for life. Some are for relationships. Everybody has one, whether they know it or not." Jackie snapped.

"You're just annoyed because Marvel isn't falling over himself to get back with you." Cecilia laughed. Jackie spun around and glared at the girl. It was enough to make her stop in her tracks and tremble.

"Shut up, Cecilia."

…

"Clove, he's here!"

"God Beth, I noticed. He rang the doorbell, you don't have to _yell_." Clove sighed as she threw her book to the side and stood up from her bed.

"You look great." Mel grinned.

"Have fun!" Vicky said, practically bouncing with excitement. Cassidy glanced up from her own book and shot Clove a small smile before returning to the pages. Clove pulled the door open and smiled warmly at Cato.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful." He smiled back. He took Clove's hand and they walked down from the porch together.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Vicky yelled, before slamming the door shut. Clove turned her head and glared daggers at her through the window.

"Sorry about them." She mumbled, turning away from her cabin as Cato pulled her down the path.

"It's okay." He laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Clove asked.

"The woods." Cato responded, before laughing evilly.

"Oh my God, you're one of those guys that asks a girl out and then violently kills her, aren't you?" Clove asked, faking a look of horror.

"Yes." Cato said seriously before they both laughed.

"Seriously though, why the woods?" Clove asked.

"It's a surprise." Cato smirked, knowing that Clove probably wanted to kill him in that moment.

"I hate surprises." She groaned.

"Well, you only have to walk for two minutes to get to this one and you'll love it." Cato promised, and then refused to answer any more of her questions.

"Oh my God, you're so cliché." Clove groaned when she saw the surprise in the clearing.

"You love it really." Cato laughed, pulling her towards the picnic he had set up. There were coloured fairy lights strung up in the trees and lanterns set up on the grass around the picnic rug. Clove allowed Cato to pull her down onto the rug and took a napkin from him. When he opened the picnic hamper and took out a Pizza Hut pizza box, Clove almost collapsed.

"Oh my _God_." She said. "It's been way too long since I had Pizza Hut."

"Thought you might enjoy it. It's cold, by the way." Cato handed her the box before taking out two more.

"That's fine. And two? Really Cato?" Clove asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He rubbed his stomach. "I get hungry."

"You'll get fat." Clove smirked. Cato glared at her before opening up his first pizza box.

"Not if I keep running around after _you_."

"Touché."

…

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Hm?"

"This. _Us._" Cato said. They were lying side by side, looking up at the stars. Clove turned so that she was facing him and Cato did the same.

"I don't know. Fear of rejection?" Clove shrugged.

"I'm an idiot." Cato sighed. "I was supposed to know exactly how you felt about everything, we were best friends."

"Doesn't matter. I'm glad you didn't know." Clove admitted, blushing slightly.

"Why?"

"You're seventeen, a star football player at your school. Collages would kill to have you. You're popular, funny and everybody loves you. I'm a sixteen year old, hostile straight A student. If you'd have known any sooner, you would have rejected me and I would have been laughed all the way to Europe." Clove said.

"No you wouldn't. I wouldn't have rejected you. People wouldn't have laughed, you're my best friend. Anyway, people love you too you just don't realise it." Cato insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Clove asked, unconvinced.

"You're the striker on the girls' soccer team for your school. The number of trophies you've won for that damn place is unbelievable. Have a little faith in yourself, Squirt." Cato grinned.

"Have you thought about where you're going to go to college?" Clove asked.

"Not so subtle subject change, nice." Cato laughed. "And yeah actually, I have. I want to go to Bates and take Phys Ed."

"Bates? Here? In Maine?"

"That's the one."

"But New York has some great colleges." Clove said. She was shocked that Cato would leave New York, he loved it there.

"Do you not want me in Maine?" Cato joked.

"That's not it. You _know _that's not it."

"I want to study away from home, and I want to be closer to you."

"New York _is _close to me. So's Virginia."

"If you don't want me to study in Maine, just tell me." Cato frowned.

"I do." Clove sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. "What if things go wrong with us? I don't want you to regret anything."

"Things won't go wrong."

"But what if they do?"

"They _won't_. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. We know how to act around each other; we know what to say and what to do. We know what ach other likes and dislikes. Things won't go wrong, Clove. Stop worrying."

"Sorry." Clove mumbled. "I'm happy you're coming to Maine. I honestly am."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Again, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been busy and haven't had time to juggle three storied around so this one kind of took a back seat.**


	16. The Goodbye

**This is the last chapter. :O 3+ reviews for an epilogue, because I want to get this to one hundred. :) Sorry this has taken a while, I went on vacation. :)**

"If you snap one more twig I swear I'm going to break your neck, Quaid." Johanna hissed at Marvel as they crept up the wooded path that lead from District Seven to District Two.

"Why are we even doing this?" Marvel asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Cashmere and Cato are done, he's with Clove now."

"If we don't do this, we're basically telling her that it's okay to fuck with other people's friendships and relationships. She'll think she can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants and then just walk away like nothing ever happened. I'm not gonna let her do that." Johanna said, narrowing her eyes.

"And this is has nothing to do with the fact that she made out with your boyfriend yesterday?"

"Of course it does. Now hurry up and be quiet." Johanna grabbed Marvel by the arm and dragged him quietly up the path.

"Let it go, Johanna." Marvel sighed. Johanna, of course, ignored him. When they reached Cashmere's cabin, Marvel came to a stop and yanked his arm out of Johanna's grip.

"I'm not going in there." He said, crossing his arms again.

"Why?" Johanna asked, scowling at Marvel.

"Clove's one of my best friends, but Cashmere never did anything to us. She was still one of our friends, she just fell for a guy that she wasn't meant to like. You should just leave her alone now." Marvel sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"You stay here and be a brainless idiot then." Johanna snapped, turning away from Marvel and sneaking into the cabin.

…

Cashmere stretched out her arms as she awoke the next morning. Yawning, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and into her slippers. Immediately, she let out a high pitched scream and pulled her feet back out again.

"Shut up Cash." One of her friends mumbled before throwing a pillow at Cashmere's head and rolling over. Curiously, she picked up the slippers. She squealed and dropped them again when she discovered the worms in the bottom of each shoe.

"Clove." Cashmere muttered under her breath, making a mental note to talk to Cato about it. She stood up, realising her mistake before it was too late. A few clicks were heard, and then a bucket fell from the high window ledge behind here. _I must have triggered it_. She thought as the bucket of fish heads came sloshing down over her. Now she knew that it was definitely Johanna. Who else would get her twice in over a month with the same trick?

"Oh my God." The girl in the bed opposite Cashmere shot up in her bed. "Get out, Cash. That stinks."

Mumbling under her breath about psychopaths and jealous people, Cashmere exited the cabin. She stepped down from the steps, only to put her bare foot through a replace wooden board and into something squidgy below. She pulled her now stained red foot out of the hole and decided that she didn't even want to know what the squishy stuff was. She heard a maniac laugh from the side of the cabin, and Cashmere wearily trudged round to the source of the sound.

"I guess now you won't mess with Clove and Cato." Johanna laughed, before pushing off from the wall and running back to through the trees to District Seven.

"Bitch!" Cashmere yelled after her, but she knew that Johanna would not turn around. She stalked angrily back into her cabin, knowing her last day had been ruined.

…

"You're going to have to sit on it."

"Why me? It's _your _suitcase."

"I'm not heavy enough!"

"And I am?! You packed for a year-long trip!"

"You eat, like, four cheeseburgers for dinner. Of course you'll be heavy enough, fatass!" Clove snapped at Cato over the suitcase on the floor. It was only half zipped up and clothes and books were falling onto the floor.

"Right, that's it." Cato stood up and threw Clove over his shoulder.

"Put me down you oversized teddy bear!" She yelled.

"Okay." Cato dropped her onto her bed and started to tickle her sides. Clove's face remained straight and she glared at him.

"I haven't been ticklish since fifth grade." She deadpanned.

"Oh." Cato mumbled. "Oops."

"But…" Clove grinned wickedly. "You are."

She launched herself across the bed at Cato, tackling him to the ground. She tickled his stomach, chest, sides and arms until he was practically screaming with laughter.

"Mercy!" He yelled. "Have mercy!"

"You're an idiot." Clove rolled her eyes, but stopped tickling him.

"I know." He sat up and took Clove's wrists in his hands. Grinning, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. She drew back a centimetre and muttered against his lips,

"My suitcase isn't going to zip itself."

"Right." Cato sighed and got to his knees. "I can't believe you hadn't packed anything before this morning. You're supposed to be Miss Organized."

"I know." Clove sighed and ran a hand through her pony tail. She had knocked on the door of Cato's cabin at seven o'clock that morning, angering his roommates, and dragged him back to her cabin to help her pack. They had spent four hours packing her things and trying to zip up the suitcase.

"You're going have to throw out some of these books." Cato said, opening the suitcase the rest of the way and sorting through the contents.

"Say that again and I'll skewer you with the curtain rail. My books are my babies." Clove said, shooting Cato the meanest glare she could muster.

"Jesus Clove, sorry." He muttered, wincing slightly.

"I have an idea." Clove reached into the suitcase and pulled out six books.

"They're going in my case, aren't they?" Cato asked wearily.

"Yeah, I've read them. You should give them ago." Clove smiled brightly at him.

"Divergent? Harry Potter? Legend? You're going to bully me until I read them, aren't you?"

"You know me so well."

…

Johanna grabbed Clove and pulled her into a rough hug at the entrance to Camp Panem.

"Prank lots of people for me, okay?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, sir." Clove stepped back and saluted Johanna. She wouldn't see her until next year, unless you counted on a computer screen, because Johanna lived in Washington.

"Kick a lot of ass for me, too." Johanna extended her suitcase handle.

"You know I will." Clove laughed. Johanna waved one last time and made her way over to the bus that was taking campers to the airport. Katniss, Peeta, Jackie and Finnick were all on the bus too. Annie was being driven home because she lived in New York and Marvel had already left for Virginia on the early morning bus. Cato and Clove were left alone on the path, and Clove could hear her mom honking the car's horn at the end of the road.

"I guess I'll see you soon, right?" Clove asked hopefully as they took a seat on wooden bench.

"If I think I can make it one weekend, you know I'll be there in a heartbeat." Cato responded. Clove blinked a few times to hold back tears. This was always the most painful part of her year, leaving Cato. She never knew how long it would be until he could make the drive to Clove's house. Cato lifted her chin with his thumb and brought his lips down to hers.

"I love you." She muttered before their lips connected.

"I love you too." Cato said when they pulled away. Clove wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. Cato rested his cheek on top of her head and wrapped his own arms around her waist and back. He breathed in deeply, and Clove could tell her was trying not to cry too.

"If you make me cry, I swear to God I'll castrate you." Clove mumbled. She felt Cato's body shake as he laughed. The honks of the car horn grew more impatient and Clove knew she had to pull away.

"Try not to miss me too much." Clove said as she stood and picked up her suitcase.

"Six o'clock. Every night, Squirt." Cato said. Clove nodded and smiled sadly. Six o'clock was their official webcam time. And because a goodbye would have been too painful, Clove pressed her lips against Cato's before turning and running down the path, away from the only boy she had ever known how to love.

**Hm…Brainstorming for a sequel…Sorry this update has taken so long, I'm a meanie.**


End file.
